


Teacher Part Two

by MrSylar (orphan_account)



Series: Things that goes bump in the night (and says ow) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killer Dean, Sex, Shy Castiel, Student Castiel, Student Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrSylar
Summary: Can someone so evil love someone else? My moneys on no, but the answers paved with blood and sex.If you read part one it'll make more sense but it can still be a stand alone with stuff ahead of it..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing.. it's so fun.. special thanks to awkwardsloth, she had a lot of kinds words.. have fun!!

Quitting her job was the hardest thing (Y/n) had ever done, watching her students go off to college was up there too, one of her favorite girls ended up going missing but everyone said she ran away, but (Y/n) barely paid attention to that, even a week after the incident, Dean was there.

 

It was the end of the semester and (Y/n) was in her office arranging paperwork for all the kids who were going to state. Everyone was leaving out early and all the kids were partying celebrating that fact that they would never have to come back to this place. (Y/n) tried to get in the spirit, she tried to smile with her Co-workers, but it seemed at every turn Dean needed to remind her what she did.

 

It started out with her underwear in her desk drawer with a note saying “leave the dirty ones.” She had half a mind to ignore it but as if anticipating it he sent a picture of her naked and jizz covered body.

 

So she caved.

 

The next time it happened wasn't even twenty-four hours later. She was eating her food when he walked in with a smile on his face and his stupid phone in hand, he forced her to blow him right there and then. She felt silently let a few tears run down her face as he moaned out how pretty she was. When it was over he set her on her desk and played with her tits till someone knocked in her door.

 

Again, she did nothing to stop him.

 

But that's not was scared her. She could deal with the forcefulness, she could deal with Dean, what she couldn't deal with was the feeling and look in his eyes. Dean didn't care for people, maybe his little brother, but it was as if he was on autopilot. When he was with her it seemed to lesson, but it was still there. It scared her, he always seemed to be thinking, like it was all a game. She had to escape, she didn't know why but she felt like something very bad was coming.

 

So that's why she was here now, she was giving up her job and moving a few towns over. Aa she was sorting through the files she came across Dean Winchester's file, and like the God's hated her, a knock came to her door. The door opened to reveal a very happy looking Dean.

 

“Hello beautiful!”

 

It was frightening how beautiful yet scary Dean was when he smiled.

 

“Dean.”

 

She put more files away and more things from her desk into her box.

 

“What are you doing (Y/n)?”

 

He didn't seem that fazed with her and the smile never left.

 

“Leaving Dean, but I'm guessing you already knew that and am here to torment me again with the picture.”

 

Dean walked closer.

 

“Only one more time (Y/n). Them, I'll let you go.”

 

Her heart fluttered at the thought of being free from his grasp, but she knew better.

 

“Sure it is Dean.”

 

Before she could process it Dean was around her desk in front of her, still with that smile.

 

“Yes and even if it wasn't I still hold the cards (Y/n). So meet me tonight at Hells Coven, everything will be fine if you do.”

 

Before she could respond Dean shoved her to her knees while his other hand unbuttoned himself and got his length out. (Y/n) closed her eyes and opened her mouth, too used to the sick feeling to do anything about it.

 

Dean moaned as she sucker him down. He came before too long and left her on her knees with a smile on his face.

 

Something bad was gonna happen, (Y/n) could feel it.

 

\------

 

For months Dean knew she was the one. He knew that he couldn't wait any longer for it either, it was time.

 

\-------

 

(Y/n) grabbed her purse as she left to get into her car. She didn't know what weird sex thing Dean wanted to try but she wouldn't be doing it, she was done with Dean using her. She was going to be moving and she would never see Dean again.

 

The drove her beaten up bug to Hells Coven. If (Y/n) had to choose she would miss this place most of all, the water fall went into a hole that didn't seem to have an end. (Y/n) was always fascinated with it.

 

She got out and walked the half mile to the waterfall listening to the sounds around her. When she got to the fall she saw a small picnic with candles set out, there were candles everywhere and as if on cue Dean stepped out. He pushed her back and put his mouth on hers, she pushed him back but before she could try and break free his voice rang out.

 

“My brother died. Please (Y/n), just let me do this.”

 

His eyes were so earnest and sad that (Y/n) could only nod. She had known Sam, he was a good and smart kid with a bright future at Stamford, she wanted to ask what happened but Dean's mouth was back on her. They kissed for a while before Dean got his hands into her pants, he shoved his fingers inside of her and (Y/n) screamed out in shock and arousal.

 

Dean pumped his fingers in and out of her a few times before she shuddered and came. Dean rubbed himself on her before cursing loudly and sitting back on his ass. (Y/n) didn't know what to say or do so she buttoned her pants.

 

“You ever been in love (Y/n)?”

 

She froze and just looked at Dean. Dean looked back at her and laughed loudly.

 

“I'm not in love with you doll face.”

 

She felt relief and….. disappointment?

 

“You see this guy right, his names Cas and fuck. He's so perfect, he's shy and nerdy, he's got these glasses that are always sliding down his face and shirts that have longer arm sleeves then his so he always looks so cute when they are bunched up in his hands. He's so perfect and and for some unknown reason he said yes to to me when I asked him out, this is kind of my favorite place and I knew he liked burgers so I made him a few, but God (Y/n)... I think I'm in love, I can't even get it up without him anymore, I need him.”

 

(Y/n) just stared for a few seconds before Dean turned his gaze to her, he looked down at his watch and jumped up.

 

“Shit (Y/n) he's gonna be here any second.”

 

(Y/n) quickly got up but before she could get far Dean had a hand tightly around her upper arm.

 

“I didn't forget about you.”

 

Before she can ask Dean pulls a knife from somewhere and stabs her in the throat. (Y/n) panics and try to get it out as her world quickly goes dark, before everything is gone she hears Dean.

 

“Sorry sweetheart but you were to sweet to pass up.”

 

(Y/n) gets cold before she let's sleep take her.

 

\-------

 

Dean picks (Y/n) up and throws her over the edge of the falls, he quickly throws his shirt in which has some blood on it in. Dean runs and grabs her purse and chucks it over too before grabbing her keys and running to her car, he moves it a few miles down the road before he starts running back. Dean's out of breath and tired by the time he gets back, but he quickly feels energized and horn once hs sees Cas just standing there in awe of the picnic Dean set out. Dean stands off to the side admires him, he has on a black long sleeved shirt with the end of its arms in Cas’s hands. He has on his big rimmed glasses and nice blue jeans with high top shoes.

 

Dean swoons a little.

 

Cas has a huge smile on his face before he turns fully and sees Dean. He stutters and looks down.

 

“H-H-Hi Dean.”

 

Dean's rock hard.

 

“Hey beautiful.”

 

Dean can see Cas’s face in the candle light and it's four shades of red.

 

“It's.. it's um.. really pretty Dean, t-thank you.”

 

Dean walks over and grabs Cas’s hand, Cas looks up quickly before looking down, Dean smiles before he notices Cas is blushing so hard because Dean is shirtless.

 

“Sorry Cas, I spilled blood all over my shirt and had to toss it.”

 

Dean wasn't gonna lie to Cas.

 

Cas smiles.

 

“It's okay Dean, it looks good.”

 

He realizes what he said and puts his hands on his face.

 

“I mean y-you always look good- I mean you look nice-”

 

Dean leans down and captures his lips in a searing kiss. He pulls back after a bit.

 

“Sorry sweetheart, your lips are just too fucking kissable.”

 

Cas smiles wide and looks down holding Dean's hands.

 

“Well let's eat I'm starving.”

 

He pulls Cas down to the blanket and hands him one of the burgers for the basket. They eat while Cas talks about his homework, he's a year younger the Dean and yet he's way ahead of him. Cas and Dean met when the swim team had a meet in the town over, Castiel's brother Lucifer was on the opposite team. They battled and when it was over Dean saw Cas and couldn't look away, he killed a girl from his school that night and raped her think of Cas being the one under him, maybe enjoying it more than she did.

 

They got done eating and just stared at each other. This was their third date and Cas was still blushing like a madman. They hadn't had sex yet but Dean was hopeful, he couldn't get his kicks from anywhere else and the lack of sex was getting to him, he was gonna wait at least until school was over before he killed (Y/n) and yet here he was with her blood in his nails.

 

Cas did something to Dean, he made him feel needy for more blood. Dean thought if just being around Cas made him like this he couldn't wait to be between his legs with Cas writhing and panting while moaning Dean's name out while Dean fucks into him with-

 

“I should go.”

 

Cas said.

 

‘leave? What? No!’

 

Dean internally freaked out, he needed to have Cas now.

 

“Are you sure, this place is beautiful when the sun comes up, it's my favorite.”

 

Dean made himself sound calm but his jeans were tight and painful and he didn't know how much longer his jacket could hide that.

 

“I should really go before anyone finds out i’m gone.”

 

Cas stood up and bit his lip looking anywhere but at Dean as he quickly tried to leave. Dean jumped up and caught him before he could get far.

 

“Hey hey Cas what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?”

 

Cas looked like hey wanted to run for the hills, Dean wondered if Cas saw his boner.

 

“No! You didn't do anything wrong Dean, you're perfect.”

 

Cas had a pleading tone in his voice.

 

‘So it wasn't me’

 

“Well can I at least get a hug goodbye.”

 

Dean made himself sound small to bait Cas in for maybe a bit more than a hug.

 

And like the cute bright soul Cas was he went in for a hug and kiss.. Then froze.

 

Cas was as hard as Dean was.

 

He tried to pull away quickly but Dean grabbbed him and pulled him flush against himself.

 

“Cas sweetheart you thinking naughty things while we were eating?”

 

Cas looked down in shame. Dean couldn't have that. He grabbed Cas’s hand and guided it to the bulge in his own pants. Cas gasped as Dean grinder down on his hand.

 

“I couldn't help it either Cas, you're just so fucking perfect and beautiful.”

 

Dean walked Cas into a tree and began to push himself so they were both grinding on each other. Cas let out a beautiful moan that had Dean on the edge of cuming.

 

“I can't control myself near you Cas. Those fucking lips and fucking ass. God I can't get it up for anything or anyone Cas, only you. I can't even jerk off without thinkinf of myself balls deep in you.”

 

Cas let out a loud moan shuddering. He came, Dean came a half a millisecond later realizing Cas had cum on himself. Dean held onto Cas tightly for minutes as his high subsided.

 

“Please don't ever leave me Cas. I don't think I could ever let you go.”

 

Dean nuzzled his neck and wrapped Cas in a hug which Cas reciprocated with just as much warmth.

 

“I don't want to ever leave you Dean, I know we haven't been together long but.. i.. I think I love you..”

 

Dean smiled widely and picked Cas up swinging him around.

 

“God I love you too Cas.. My Cas…”

 

Cas smiled down at Dean.

 

“I do have to go Dean before Gabriel gets bored and comes looking for me.”

 

Dean reluctantly let Cas go and watched him leave. Dean stood for a few more minutes until his phone rang.

 

“Dad knows your gone jerk.”

 

“Sorry Sammy, even dad can't ruin this moment.. I'll be home in fifteen.”

 

 


	2. Fucking

Dean (no clue) Winchester was 18 years old, and at the end of this year he would be graduating and going to a college up state. If life went as his father wanted it to go Dean would find a nice girl and graduate college with a masters then get a job and move back, get married, pop out a few kids, and be the old man down the street that everyone loves and adores.

 

This story had a few holes that Dean didn't care to mention to his father.

 

Dean loved pussy. Don't get him wrong he will swing the other way but as long as Dean had some kind of tight hole he's happy, that's what's so great about Castiel, will take it six ways to Sunday but he won't ask Dean to bottom. Dean would say no even if he did but that fact that makes him all the more appealing is that he doesn't; Castiel is special.

 

Another thing wrong with the story is the kids thing, Dean hates kids. His little brother is the only exception to the rule. Dean finds kids Unorganized and sloppy, if he had a kid he'd have to slit its throat, Dean would not get up three times a night to ease it back to sleep. Although the thought of Cas living at home and not being able to leave like a pregnant woman made his dick twitch.

 

Too many flaws to point out but Dean would definitely try to stick to that story, moving back home like the good son he is isn't just to see mommy dearest, Hells Coven is just too special to give up, Dean wouldn't be moving away for that reason, he'd go to a community college for engineering then work at Bobby's shop.

 

Dean moaned out at the thought of Cas being in his little life. Being the submissive housewife, cooking and cleaning until Dean gets home then being spread out just for him to break and fix as he pleased. The little vision in his head turned to just the other night when Dean finally got Cas spread out for him.

 

_\-----_

 

_It had been three weeks since Dean had killed (y/n). Every moment was killing him, he knew he had to be patient and wait awhile before the next kill, but he was on edge. Cas had been visiting more and more, moaning when they were in the secluded and blocked off part of the house where Dean's room was. He'd have Cas spread out and dick hard, rubbing and touch everywhere, making him beg, but right when he was going to lube up his fingers and go for his hole Cas would freak out and run off._

 

_Dean's dick hurt from all the times he had to angry jerk it. Cas was getting on his nerves and he was one step away from tying him down and letting him cry and scream as Dean rips him open with his cock. So very close that Dean put his rope under his bed for tonight's affair. Dean didn't want to lose Cas but he needed something from his angel or he was going to blow and not in the way he wants._

 

_The night started out as any other, Cas came over after his parents and brother left for a movie or something, everything started slow, Dean put on a movie and Cas snuggled up next to him. He tried to keep his hands off Cas but thirty minutes into the movie and his chest was just screaming for Dean to touch him, so he did. Cas moaned and looked up at Dean with those too big blue eyes just begging for something that Dean wanted to give._

 

_They started making out and Dean pulled Cas into his lap sucking and nipping his neck, Cas was moaning like a five dollar whore and Dean was hard as ever. Dean unbuttoned his pants and lost his shirt, they made out for a while before Dean reached into Cas pants and touched his hole. Cas jumped off the couch and away from Dean in a blink of an eye. Dean felt anger boil up quickly and he did everything in his power to not let it show, Cas went to grab his bag but Dean had a plan._

 

_“Do I disgust you that badly? You won't even let me touch you?”_

 

_Dean knew that wasn't what was going on here. Cas was a Virgin and he still wasn't sure of Dean yet, but if there was one thing in the mountain of perfection that Cas was bad at it was the fact that he couldn't stand Dean being sad or mad, he did everything he could to make Dean happy._

 

_“What?! NO Dean!!”_

 

_Cas came close but Dean turned away, a small smirk reached his face but he fought it down._

 

_“Whatever Castiel, just go.”_

 

_He could just imagine the hurt and sad look on Cas’s face when Dean said that. Everyone called him Castiel but only Dean called him Cas, or baby, or his angel, but never Castiel. It was like a slap in the face._

 

_Dean went to grab his shirt but he felt the small and beautifully soft hand grab onto his bicep. Dean turned a little, just enough to see Cas face._

 

_“What?!”_

 

_He could see the tears running down Cas’s face, and the utter look of horror in his eyes._

 

_“P-p-please D-d-dean don't l-leave m-m-me I'm s-s-sorry.”_

 

_Cas was hiccupping and sobbing. He hugged Dean's back going into a full fledged panic attack. Dean turned around and pulled Cas into his arms and set them both on the couch._

 

_“Shhh angel.”_

 

_Dean rubbed down his back shushing him as best as he could. Soon enough Cas calmed down, he looked to Dean and kissed him hard. Dean reciprocated just as hard but paused._

 

_“Are you sure Cas?”_

 

_Cas nodded before kissing Dean harder. Once he got Dean's pants off he worked on his own. Dean stretched his arm out and grabbed the lube. Cas stood up and dropped his pants, Dean could see the fear and worry creep into his big blue eyes._

 

_“It's okay baby, you'll love it.”_

 

_Dean pulled him back down noticing Cas’s hard on had almost gone completely soft. Dean doubled his efforts at nibbling and pumping Cas with his hands. After a while he was hard enough so Dean worked on his entrance. He wormed one finger in and all most_ _came, Cas was so tight it made him stutter._

 

_He could hear Cas whimpering but he ignored it. After a while he finally got another finger in and started looking for his sweet spot. Once he found it Cas yelled out, Dean kept his hand on the base of Castiel's dick with pressure so he couldn't come. After a little while longer Dean got bored and just dumped a bunch of lube on his own leaking cock and angled Cas just right._

 

_‘Oh dear god’_

 

_Dean never wanted Cas to leave him, he'd had virgins before but this… this was something else. He fucked up into Cas at a brutal pace._

 

_Cas had silent tears running down his face once Dean impaled him. Dean kissed him and told him how much of a good boy he was. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and snuggled as close as he could, Dean knew he must be in pain so he tried to angle himself so that he'd hit Cas’s prostate, and after a few tries he did. Cas scr_ _eamed out and came on Dean, he let it sliding being as it was Cas’s first time fucking, Dean fucked into him a few more times before he came inside Cas._

 

_He hummed out in happiness and hugged Cas. He loved the feeling of being inside Cas even when he was soft, it was so warm and inviting that Dean started to get hard again, but he knew he may have overstepped some lines, fucking Cas again would hurt him and may make Dean look bad._

 

_He pulled himself out of Cas and grabbed his chin._

 

_“You okay baby.”_

 

_Cas had some tears on his cheek and Dean brushed them away._

 

_“It h-hurts D-Dean.”_

 

_‘Fuck I need his mouth on me.’_

 

_Dean nuzzled into his neck._

 

_“I know baby, I'm sorry I was so rough I just needed you so fucking badly, I waited and waited but I needed to know you wanted me. I thought you didn't want me, a lot of people have done that and I needed to know you did.”_

 

_Dean was always the one who didn't want the other person. People always played into his hand._

 

_Cas nodded wiping his tears up and looking at Dean with a small sad look._

 

_“I-i would never Dean. I-i-i love you.”_

 

_Dean smiled down at him._

 

_“I know that now sweetheart, if you didn't then you wouldn't have made love with me.”_

 

_‘fucked’_

 

_Cas smiled bright and wide._

 

_“W-We made love?”_

 

_“Of course sweetheart, I love you too much to fuck you.”_

 

_Cas giggled and hugged Dean closer._

 

_\-------_

 

Now Cas let's him fuck him when ever he wants, which is constantly. Right now they were laying on Castiel's bed while Cas slept. He loved to watch Cas sleep, he always thought about what it would be like to have Cas covered in blood. He thinks it would be the most beautiful thing he will ever see.

 

Dean heard a buzz come from the inn table. He looked over and noticed it was Cas’s phone, it was his friend Meg. Meg didn't like Dean, it was like she saw past all his bullshit, right to Dean core, his dark and fucked up core. It didn't help her that after Cas and Dean started dating she came out and said she was in love with him. Dean wanted to force Cas over the table once he told him. They were still friends but after meeting Meg, he knew the message wasn't sent.

 

Dean wanted to gut her but he knew Cas would notice and have the whole town after her if she missed school. So he needed to devise a plan. He knew Charlie, Becky, and Lisa liked to hang out with Cas. Maybe Cas would leave Meg behind for Dean. He looked over as Cas snuggled into his arms.

 

He definitely would.

 

Meg was always trying to run away from home anyways, it would be easy. 

Just totally off topic I thought you guys might like this picture 

 


	3. Meg Masters

Meg Masters was eleven years old when her mother overdosed on heroin. She was twelve when her father snapped and beat her into the floor for dropping a cup of milk, after that Meg was surrounded by evil, her father's friends and dealer would get to use Meg for some free samples of the latest drug; she lost her virginity at thirteen. Meg know evil like she knew the color of the sky, she saw people for what they were, the cheerleader with bulimia, the jock hiding in the closet, and even the nice enough preacher who takes little boys back to his office for a nice long ‘talk’. Meg saw it all. The only exception to her rule was Castiel, her best friend, and if anyone asked she would deny it but he was also her only friend.

 

Castiel was an open book, and all the pages were full of adorable drawings and hope so bright it made her believe. He couldn't lie worth a fuck and even if he could he wouldn't want to, Castiel was honest and kind, something Meg had never seen before. That's why she gravitated towards him, that's why if anyone gave him a hard time they would end up with slashed tires or a broken bone. Meg needed to protect Castiel, she needed to save him from the evil of this world, and she thought she did.

 

Until Dean Fucking Winchester.

 

Meg had heard of Dean before but had never met him, at least until Castiel's brother Lucifer had a game in the town over. Castiel and her were sitting in the bleachers after the game was over, waiting for Gabriel to buy his candy so they could leave, but Dean Winchester apparently felt the need to come over.

 

Alarm bells went off in Meg's head immediately. His eyes lacked the light that even the lowest scum she'd met had, his eyes were so dark and empty. He hid them well behind his nice boy smirk but Meg wasn't stupid, she needed to get away from him. Before Meg realized it he had stuck up a conversation with Castiel, Meg ended it quickly but Dean gave him his number.

 

She tried to get Castiel to forget about him and throw the number away but he wouldn't have any of it, he liked Dean.

 

A week went by and she was losing Castiel more and more, Dean knew how to play Castiel right into his hand. He was so smitten that Meg couldn't make him see that Dean was using him for something, Meg would find out what.

 

Another week and Meg couldn't take it. She told Castiel about her feelings for him, but she was too late. Dean and him were dating and Castiel just looked guilty.

 

Another week and Castiel stopped calling her every night. She called her old friend Crowley and asked him about Dean and Castiel. Crowley said Dean and Castiel were at at a party.

 

\------

 

Meg knew Dean was fucked up, she just had to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> More..... maybe..... definitely more.. maybe..


End file.
